The invention relates to a device for stacking of articles, in which the upper most article of the stack is always kept at a certain height. The device comprises a vertical container for the stack of articles, which container is open at the upper side and has around the opening of the container an edge flange, on which a number of outer edge parts of the body part of a carrier is suspended by means of a number of main tension springs. The carrier is movable in the container under the influence of the stack of articles and of the tension of the main tension springs. The carrier comprises a support plate part, on which the lower most article of the stack of articles is placed. In the space above a bearing plane of the carrier body and below a bearing plane of the support plane part one or more auxiliary compression springs are fixed, so that the carrier is telescopically elastically compressable and thereby the support plane part is relatively movable with respect to the body part under the influence of the auxiliary compression springs. For auxiliary compression springs the constant of the elasticity is smaller than that of the main tension springs.